Tick Tock
by rivermer
Summary: Written before the show ever even premiered. Kind of an A.U. story that follows Ned, Chuck, and Olive through one of the toughest weeks they've ever faced. This is a tale of romance and woe, death and resurrection as the fate of one hangs in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N.)**

Well as I was saying this story was written well before the series was ever even aired. I was lucky enough to be in L.A. last August when a special screening of Pushing Daisies was happening at the Hollywood Forever Cemetery. While there, I was able to meet the cast and get my Pushing Daisies comic book autographed. I was even able to get pictures taken with Bryan Fuller, Lee Pace, and Field Cate. Bryan Fuller and Lee Pace were even nice enough to try and help me fix my camera which was being extremely temperamental that night.

So now that you know that fun little story you'll be able to better understand why this is kind of set in an alternate universe. The story itself was modeled after the incomplete version of the Pie-Lette, which is why there are so many inconsistencies between the series and this story. That aside, however, the story itself is very good I'm told. The group of people who have read this story all seemed to really like it, so now after a long series of delays I'm finally able to post it here.

I hope you enjoy and please, please be Kind.

P.S. This note goes out to all my Iron Man "What Happens Now," fans. I am so very sorry for not updating in a very long while. I promise that the next installment will be up soon. Hopefully by next week if everything goes well. Know that I haven't forgotten you guys and I am diligently working on the next chapter.

**Tick Tock (Part 1)**

Tick tock, tick tock. It's all he ever seems to hear now. The soft ping of the dripping faucet continues to remind him of how much he wishes to be at work. To be doing something. To be able to keep focus on anything, other then her.

At this very moment she lays on the other side of this thin wall that separates them. Fast asleep in whatever dreams holding her at peace. He wishes for nothing more then to be right beside her, to be able to hold her hand or to keep her in his embrace. To have the kiss he forever dreams of having, but will never be. So he lies in wake, waiting for his dreams to carry him away. Exhausted from his daily routines and his continued thoughts of her. Always listening for the ticking of the clock to lull him to sleep. Tick tock, tick tock.

**(A.N. Continued)**

Yes, I know its really really short. Which is why I am posting the next two chapters.

Please Review!


	2. Good Morning?

**(A.N.)**

Here comes Chapter 2! Yay!

Yes this chapter is kind of short too, but they do end getting longer. Please be kind if you do review. I mean I would love it if did, but please be nice. No flaming me ok? I have enough as it is.

Anyways, if there are mistakes and there probably are I'm sorry. I really am. Sadly though my eyes tend to haze over after looking at this screen for a short amount of time which makes editing a complete pain in my side. That and I'm kind of blind to things that are right in front of me. Seriously, I have a bad habit of missing the obvious mistakes which is weird. So Please be kind.

Tick Tock Part 1

Chuck awakened to the hum of running water. The sound emanating from beyond the door to her right brings with it an ever-growing smile. Everyday he sneaks in while she's asleep, and everyday she ponders whether to do something.

Today was going to be different though. Today she will do something dramatic. Today she was going to push the envelope on their relationship. Now all she had to do was move. Quietly pushing away her rumpled sheets Chuck began to tiptoe over to the door. Planning this mischievous deed came quite easily to her as she turned the knob ever so slightly realizing that her plan was a go. The door was unlocked.

She pushed the door open and snuck her way past the shower curtain that separated her from the man of her dreams. Slowly she made her way to the sink and pulled out the toothbrush he had bought her knowing full well of what was coming next. The fun was about to begin as she turned on the faucet, and the water began to pour.

"Wha… What are you…um doing in… in here?" Asked Ned as his head popped out from behind the shower curtain.

"Brushing my teeth," chirped Chuck as she tired her best not to laugh at the fact that Ned's voice went up in pitch at the realization that she was in here.

"But…but I'm in the shower."

"And your point is?"

"I'm in the shower," said Ned as he stared at her reflection hoping to catch any sign of whatever she was playing at. Damn she was good at keeping a straight face.

He cursed himself for forgetting to lock the bathroom door once again. He still wasn't quite use to entertaining guests, and the transition has had its bumps, but this one took the pie. There were other times like this before, where he would realize that he had forgotten to lock up, but never had she come in like this. Ned retreated back behind the shower curtain trying his best to will himself through the situation.

Chuck saw this and found that she was smiling even more. "It's not like I can see anything you know," she said thinking that Ned was probably turning bright red at the thought.

"Are you almost done?" He asked nervously, afraid of the response he may receive.

"Why?" She couldn't help herself now.

"I'd like to finish the rest of my shower in private…by…by

myself…alone."

With her toothbrush in mouth Chuck replied, "And what we have here

isn't?"

"No."

"Well maybe next time you should lock the door."

"But I'm…I'm in the shower," he added once again. Ned waited for Chuck to say something, but there was no reply. He listened intently, hoping that she had already wandered out when he heard a frightening sound. She had flushed the toilet.

Chuck laughter could barely cover the noise that was Ned's yelp. She loved his nervousness and the thought of it made her love him even more.

Elsewhere Olive Snook awoke to a strange and frightful sound. She glanced around her room then down at the photo of Ned that rested beside her pillow. At times she would find herself dreaming of Ned lying beside her. And every morning she would wake up only to the photo of Ned staring right back at her.

"What was that?" She questioned. It sounded like it came from right behind her. Olive's mind was spinning idea after idea of what it could have been when it finally dawned on her. Turning around in her bed, Olive pressed her ear to the wall and listened intently. She could distinctly hear the sounds of muffled water, and what she thought was someone talking. That someone whom she hoped would eventually allow her to get closer, but until then she rested peacefully knowing that she and she alone owned Ned. But now she couldn't rest easily. Next door in the apartment she longed to be in was her greatest foe, her competition. Chuck.

She was a nice enough girl, who bared an uncanny resemblance to the lonely woman who died while on a cruise. Their first encounter was marred somewhat by Olive's question of whether or not Ned touches her. It was this sort of weird questioning that led her to an even shorter but awkward conversation with the woman whom she now viewed as interfering with her plans to be with the pie maker. Unable to make out what was being said Olive slowly sank back into her bed and turned to face the photo beside her. She was hopelessly in love with a man who barely even noticed her, and now she had to work even harder to keep it that way. Olive closed her eyes and dreamed of a time when it was just she and Ned. Back to the good old days before there were any angry private detectives or mysterious woman who looked liked the recently deceased. She dreamed of a certain shy pie maker and prayed that today will be the day that Ned would finally see her.

Part 3 is done and follows Ned, Chuck, and Olive while they work together at the Pie Hole.

Please Review!


	3. Day at the Pie Hole

**(A.N)**

Its part three!

Anyways, I just wanted to clue you guys into the game that is starting in this chapter. Well its not really a game as it is trying to figure out what it is I'm referencing too. From here on out all the chapters should have at least one part that references to something that is in one way or another tied to Pushing Daisies. This chapter has easy one so, all you Bryan Fuller fans will be oh so quick in figuring it out.

Please be kind and Review. Reviews make me extremely happy. Especially the nice ones.

**Tick Tock Part 2**

Tick tock, Tick tock. Ned continued to look at the clock. Even at work he was finding it difficult to escape his thoughts of her. He tries to keep focus on the dough he's rolling, or even the baking pie in the oven, but he always comes back to her. He couldn't help but watch her from across the way, never knowing that at the exact same moment Olive Snook was doing the exact same thing for him.

Olive worked her way from table to table. Taking orders and making small talk with happy costumers, all in an effort to attract the attention of one person. Because of her dedication and service many of the people eating here today have become regular costumers. But none of this has managed to get her any closer to Ned. She sadly watches him continuously stare at Chuck. The other woman, the new help. Maintaining her happy façade was becoming harder and harder with each passing day. Chuck was a wonderfully nice person. Whatever feelings of hate Olive wanted to have against Chuck, she could no longer keep. Chuck was an amazing cook, and an even better friend. Why did the world have to conspire against her in such a way that her one and only threat to the man she's always wanted was in the form of such a sweet and kindhearted person.

"Here you go," said Chuck as she passes the tray to Olive.

"Thank you. Hey tell Ned that the young woman seated at table five says that he makes the worlds best pie."

"Really, how sweet," replied Chuck who turned to see Ned quickly try to divert his gaze elsewhere. "Someone thinks that you make the best pie in the world Ned." Ned turned a slight shade of red and smiled.

"What's her name?" Asked Chuck.

"Jaye."

"Aw, Ned you have a fan. You should go and say hi."

"No…I um…pies… I'm busy," answered Ned, quickly going back to work.

"Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah," said Olive who joined in with Chucks fleeting looks towards Ned. "Maybe its for the best."

"Why's that?"

"I don't really know, but she didn't really seem like the kind of person who gives out a whole lot of compliments. Like a rotten tomato trying to pass itself off as fresh fruit… And besides I could have sworn that she was whispering to the teddy bear seated over at the other table."

"The one with the Kid?"

"Yeah," responded Olive, as she took the tray and headed over to her next customer.

Chuck enjoyed her newfound friendship with Olive. Other then Ned or Emerson, she was the only other person that Chuck had continued contact with. Olive was lively and had an amazing ability when it came to singing. It wasn't very often that she or Ned would hear her singing or humming some song, but when she did, it was always lovely. "Ned?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we can go out tonight?"

"We went out a couple of nights ago," said Ned as he looked up from his work.

Chuck walked over to where Digbe was laying and fed him a strawberry. "But that was for a case. I want to go out out."

"Like a date?" Asked Ned nervously.

"Yes like a date."

"I um… I don't … this could be… Why?"

"I just don't want to be cooped up inside again. It's beautiful outside, and yet we spend every night inside watching television."

"I thought you liked television," he answered. Not sure of what else to say.

"Please…"Ned tried to look away from her, but found it to be a difficult task, be it that she was moving to make sure that she was always in his line of sight.

"I… I don't know. What if someone recognizes you?"

"I've been working here for over a month, and no ones yet to make the connection. So what do you say? Can we?"

"Go on a date?"

"Yes," said Chuck.

Ned looked around the room trying desperately to come up with something, anything. His panic was evident, and Chuck thought that he couldn't have been cuter. Ned sheepishly looked up at her and said yes. Then from across the room a tray could be heard crashing to the floor. "What?"

Please Review. The more reviews the faster the rest of this nearly completed story will go up.


End file.
